mlfanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"One-shoty Wiktorii"/Double Trouble Love (Serathanel, Adrienette)
Hej! Walentynkowy, dłuuuugi One-shot! Yay! Znowu mamy Pann i Séraphine! Dziękuję za wasze komentarze pod poprzednim wpisem i życzę miłego czytania! <3 ---- center|200px - Zrobione! Séraphine postawiła krzyżyk przy punkcie "Spiknąć Marinette i Adriena", górującym na jej liście "Rzeczy, które muszę wykonać przed śmiercią". Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i spojrzała na siedząca obok Rosaliie. Jej kwami siedziała na Pradzie, kocie Séraphine, i wcinała kolejnego orzecha, czytając przy okazji jakiś magazyn modowy. Wyglądała na zaciekawioną jego treścią, bo co jakiś czas wytrzeszczała oczy ze zdziwienia, patrzyła na swoje ubranko i wracała do lektury. Séraphine odsunęła od niej miskę z orzechami, na co istotka zwróciła uwagę dopiero, kiedy jej łapka zamiast przekąski złapała powietrze. - Hej, to że Ty ich nie lubisz, nie oznacza, że musisz mnie głodować! - powiedziała kwami piskliwym głosikiem i pomachała rączkami w stronę jedzenia. - Nie przesadzasz trochę? Rozumiem, ostatnio trochę walczyłam, ale chyba nie ucierpiałaś tak bardzo. Lepiej powiedz mi co mamy dziś do zrobienia. Zielone stworzonko popatrzyło na swoją właścicielkę błagalnie, jednak widząc, że nie ma szans na jeszcze trochę jedzenia, westchnęła i wyjęła spod gazety malutki kawałek papieru. Popatrzyła na niego uważnie, jakby coś analizowała. - Wraz z Pann masz pomóc Marinette wyszykować się do jej walentynkowej randki. Oh, jeszcze dopiska, uwaga cytuję, "pierwsza randka, ważne ważne, Adrienette życiem". - Okej, w takim razie idziemy! Séraphine założyła na ramię swoją białą torebkę, wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Rosaliie, przy okazji głaskając Pradę, a kiedy kwami była już na jej dłoni, włożyła ją do torebki i szybko wyszła z pokoju. Zbiegła po schodach, zakładając płaszcz jednocześnie i rzucając głośne "uciekam" w stronę matki. Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz, promienie słońca ogrzały jej twarz. Było wyjątkowo ciepło i przyjemnie. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kwiatów. To były jej pierwsze walentynki we Francji, ale z tego co wiedziała, tutaj było to święto narodowe, dlatego była jeszcze bardziej podekscytowana. Żwawym krokiem wyszła poza teren swojej willi i wesoło przekroczyła wrota bramy. Ulica była dzisiaj wyjątkowo ruchliwa. Wszędzie porozwieszane papierowe serca, wśród których kręciły się dzieciaki rozdające kwiatki przechodniom. Kobiety szły u boków swoich partnerów z bukietami w rękach. Gdzieniegdzie było widać czerwone baloniki w kształcie serca, wesoło unoszące się nad sklepowymi witrynami. Uśmiech sam cisnął się dziewczynie na twarz, kiedy przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu. Raźnie ruszyła w kierunku domu Marinette. Kiedy tak szła, jakiś chłopczyk podbiegł i wręczył jej różę, a ona odwdzięczyła mu się uśmiechem. Było tak cudownie, mijała mnóstwo par, które wyglądały tak szczęśliwie, że serce takiej romantyczki jak rudowłosa, radowało się jeszcze bardziej. Jednak jej dzisiejszy cel był o wiele romantyczniejszy. Marinette i Adrien. O tak, to było coś. Przyśpieszyła tak, że był to już praktycznie bieg. W takim tempie dotarła do domu swojej przyjaciółki. Weszła do piekarni, gdzie przywitał ją zapach ciasta czekoladowego. Zza lady wychyliła się pani Sabine Cheng, witając nastolatkę uśmiechem. - Hej Séraphine! Może ciasteczko? - kobieta wychyliła w jej stronę tacę z czekoladowymi łakociami. - Dziękuję. Dziewczyny już są? - zapytała, biorąc ciasteczko. - Tak, na górze. Niestety Alya nie mogła przyjść, wyjechała gdzieś z rodziną. - Rozumiem. A, no i przyszne ciasteczka. Do widzenia! - rudowłosa pomachała kobiecie na pożegnanie i weszła po schodach na górę. Kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju przyjaciółki, ta rzuciła się na nią i przytuliła mocno. - Ciebie również miło widzieć! - zaśmiała się dziewczyna, próbując się lekko odsunąć od rozdradowanej Marinette, która mogłaby ją teraz udusić. Czarnowłosa odsunęła się, jednak z jej twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. Zza jej pleców wychyliła się Pann i również przywitała się z Séraphine uściskiem, tyle że mniej morderczym. Marinette usadziła przyjaciółki na łóżku, a sama nie mogła usiedzieć. Skakała wesoło po pokoju z tym samym szczękościskiem co przy powitaniu. Séraphine spojrzała na Pann, a ta tylko uśmiechając się wzruszyła ramionami. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, przemówiła do Marinette. - Tak więc idziecie na pierwszą randkę, tak? To pytanie było ogniem, który rozpalił bombę o nazwie "Obsesyjnie Zakochana". Marinette pisnęła z podnieceniem i obróciła się na palcach. - Tak! I to jako w pełni świadomi ludzie! Bez tajemnic! Czy to nie cudowne? - zapytała i zrobiła rozmarzoną minę. - Nawet bardzo! Nie dość, że moje dwa ulubione pairingi zaczęły istnieć, to na dodatek nie muszę nic ukrywać! - odpowiedziała Séraphine, a Pann oraz Marinette wybuchły śmiechem. - Musisz się jakoś ubrać! Idziecie do kina, prawda? Czyli elegancko i szykownie, ale naturalnie zarazem. - wtrąciła się Pann i podeszła do szafy dziewczyny. Zaczęła przeglądać jej ubrania, co jakiś czas przechylając głowę to na prawo, to na lewo. Dotykała kreacji, sprawdzając materiał z jakiego zostały wykonane i jakie mają dokładnie kolory. Miała do tego prawo, w końcu była artystką. Skupiła się na części szafy z odzieżą w kolorach czerwieni. Było ich naprawdę niewiele, najwidoczniej Biedronka preferowała na co dzień mniej odważne kolory. - Ta wiśniowa sukienka jest bardzo ładna. Będzie idealna. Pasuje do Ciebie, taka przyjemna aura. - powiedziała Pann i przymierzyła ubranie do Marinette. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, pochwyciła sukienkę i pobiegła się przebrać. W tym samym momencie ojciec Marinette przyniósł im do pokoju ciepłe croissanty. Séraphine wzięła jednego dla siebie, a drugiego podała Pann. Obydwie wypuściły swoje kwami, które teraz wesoło latały po pokoju. - A Ty? Jakie masz plany na walentynki? - zapytała chinka, biorąc gryza rogalika. - Żadne. W Kanadzie wychodziłam z babcią na spacer, ale teraz... chyba nie do końca mam warunki. - uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. - Może wyjdziesz gdzieś z Nathanaëlem? Sèraphine o mało co nie zakrztusiła się croissantem. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę, która chyba niekoniecznie wiedziała o co chodzi. - Pff, z Nathanaëlem? A skąd ten pomysł? Ja i on? Hahaha, zabawne, naprawdę, Ty zawsze byłaś śmieszną osóbką! - rudowłosa zaśmiała się nerwowo i szybko ugryzła rogalika. - Przecież wiem, że byś chciała. - odpowiedziała Pann całkowicie poważnie. - Dobrze wiesz, że moje motto to... - Daj sobie spokój z tymi mottami! Nie możesz przez całe życie być "silną, niezależną"! Sèraphine uśmiech spełz z twarzy. To co mówiła jej przyjaciółka miało sens, a co najgorsze, miała rację. Zresztą ona zawsze miała rację. Zarówno jako człowiek, jak i superbohaterka. Wystarczyło, że zrobiła tą swoją minę "wiem wszystko", a Séraphine od razu wymiękała. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy z łazienki wyszła Marinette. I wtedy przyjaciołki zatkało. Wyglądała zjawiskowo, bajecznie, po prostu świetnie. Sukienka miała jedno ramiączko po lewej stronie. Była lekka, w pasie miała srebrny pasek, a raczej paseczek, który zwężał ją, aby niżej mogła swobodnie opadać. Przód był krótszy od tyłu. Sięgał jej do kolan, kiedy ta druga część zasłaniała nogi do połowy łydek. Dół był trochę jaśniejszy od góry, sprawiając, że powstawało coś w rodzaju gradiedu. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak jakaś bogini, nimfa albo coś równie wspaniałego. Obróciła się w miejscu i popatrzyła na przyjaciółki pytająco. - Wyglądasz... ojej... - westchnęła Pann i pzechyliła z zachwytem głowę. - Ojej bardzo! - przytaknęła Séraphine i podeszła do przyjaciółki. - Teraz jeszcze fryzura. Będzie Ci ładnie w luźnym koku. Rudowłosa usadziła Marinette na łóżku, a sama sięgnęła po szczotkę. Rozpuściła kucyki i powoli zaczęła rozczesywać jej ciemne włosy, pasmo po pasmie. Pann przyglądała się temu uważnie, patrząc jak szczotka leci z góry na dół. Nagle uśmiechnęła się, dając do zrozumienia, że ma pomysł. - Mari, co powiesz na podwójną randkę? Dziewczyna zrobiła zamyśloną minę. - A kto byłby drugą parą? - Séraphine i Nathanaël. Rudowłosa odrobinę za mocno docisnęła szczotkę, wyrywając tym samym kilka włosów, na co Marinette zareagowała cichym "au", jednak uśmiechnęła się po chwili. - Oh, byłoby super! Podpowiadałabyś mi co mam robić! Pann, jesteś genialna! Podasz mi mój telefon? Napiszę do Adriena. - Marinette wyciągnęła rękę w stronę biurka, a chinka szybko podała jej smartphone'a. Zanim Séraphine zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, SMS był już wysłany. Równie szybko otrzymały odpowiedź, że Adrien nie ma nic przeciwko. Rudowłosa zrobiła przerażoną minę i złapała się za głowę. Marinette przejrzała się w lusterku, stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście bardzo ładnie wygląda w koku, jednak spojrzawszy na twarz przyjaciółki, zrobiła zdziwioną minę. - Myślałam, że lubisz Nathanaëla. Przecież tyle czasu spędzacie razem. Miły z niego chłopak. - Jest naprawdę cudowny! Znaczy... jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i... dlatego spędzamy razem... - Każdą wolną chwilę. Okej, rozumiemy. Dlatego się z nim spotkasz. Walentynki spędza się również z przyjaciółmi, prawda? - Pann uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. - A z kim Ty spędzasz walentynki? - Ej, spędzam je z osobami, których pewnie nie znacie. Dodatkowo mam zamiar napisać do rodziny. Ale nie o mnie teraz mówimy! - chinka wyjęła z torebki Séraphine jej telefon i szybko wystukała hasło, co nie było dla nikogo zbyt dużym zdziwieniem. - Stawiam, że "Ważna osoba serduszko serduszko serduszko" to nasz rudzielec, prawda? Rudowłosa spłonęła rumieńcem, a Marinette i Pann zachichotały. Potem dziewczyna przesunęła palcem po ekranie i przyłożyła telefon do ucha. Odczekała chwilę i zaczęła rozmowę. - Hej, tutaj Pann. Séraphine nie miała odwagi tego zrobić, dlatego dzwonię do Ciebie z pytaniem co robisz dzisiaj po południu. Nie masz nic w planach? To się super składa! Na pewno znasz Marinette i Adriena, w końcu chodzimy z nimi do klasy. Okej, wraz z Séraphine pójdziecie razem z nimi do kina. Co Ty na to? Jasne, super? Też tak myślę! Dobrze, to bądź o siedemnastej pod domem Marinette. Mi też się miło rozmawiało, pa! - dziewczyna rozłączyła się i popatrzyła na przyjaciółki. Séraphine miała minę, jakby ktoś właśnie oblał ją kubłem zimnej wody, a Marinette wręcz przeciwnie - była bardzo podekscytowana. Rudowłosa nie była w stanie nic z siebie wydusić, dlatego kiedy Pann wraz z Marinette przeglądały ubrania w celu znalezienia czegoś dla niej, ona siedziała na łóżku i gapiła się na talerz z rogalami. Ojciec ją zabije, jak nic. Nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Dopilnuje tego. Pann podstawiła jej pod nos błękitną sukienkę z kołnierzykiem, bez rękawów. Séraphine wzięła ją do ręki i weszła do łazienki w celu założenia jej. Kiedy to zrobiła, stwierdziła, że Marinette ma naprawdę ładne ubrania. Materiał przypomniał jasny dżins i tak też wyglądał. Góra zapinana była na złote guziczki, a dół był rozkloszowany. Pośrodku wpleciony był srebrny pasek, podobny do tego w sukience jej przyjaciółki. Wyszła pokazać się dziewczynom, a one klasnęły w dłonie i uznały, że nie trzeba nic robić z włosami. Spojrzały na zegarek i widząc, która jest godzina szybko zbiegły na dół, gdzie przy stoliku rozmawiali Nathanaël i Adrien, jedząc przy tym ciastka czekoladowe. Co chwila wybuchali śmiechem i wyglądali na naprawdę zadowolonych swoim towarzystwem. Blondyn miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę w kratę i ciemne dżinsy. Rudzielec ubrany był w biały T-shirt, dżinsową kurtkę i spodnie podobne do tych Adriena. Séraphine zauważyła, że zmienił fryzurę (na taką jaką miał w odcinku, w którym został opętany przez Akumę. przyp. autorki xd). Marinette popatrzyła na Adriena i o mało nie zemdlała. Séraphine popchnęła ją zachęcająco do przodu, a ona niepewnie zeszła po schodach w dół. Zauważyli je chłopcy i od razu wstali, robiąc minę "gdybym był dziewczyną, to chciałbym tak wyglądać". - Moje panie. - Adrien ukłonił się nisko w ich stronę i puścił oko do Marinette. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się promiennie i przełożyła rękę przez jego ramię. To samo zrobiła Séraphine, tylko że z Nathanaëlem. Wszyscy założyli płaszcze, pomachali Pann na pożegnanie i wyszli. Szli wolnym krokiem, podziwiając Paryż o zachodzie słońca. Teraz ulice były naprawdę ruchliwe, najwidoczniej zakochani najbardziej lubili tę porę. Séraphine szturchnęła delikatnie Marinette, dając jej do zrozumienia, że musi zacząć rozmowę. Dziewczyna przytaknęła i zagadała do Adriena, na co on zareagował szerokim uśmiechem. Rudowłosa spojrzała na Nathanaëla. - Nie spodziewałeś się, że wyjdziemy, prawda? - Szczerze mówiąc nie, jednak miło, że tak się stało. Pięknie wyglądasz... znaczy... - Wiem, z tej perspektywy moje włosy wyglądają lepiej. Ty też wyglądasz dobrze w tej fryzurze. - zaśmiała się Séraphine, na co Nathanaël odpowiedział tym samym. - Dlaczego mnie zaprosiłaś? A raczej Pann, która przez telefon ma bardzo zabawny głos. - Bo jesteś dla mnie ważną osobą, a to właśnie z takimi powinniśmy spędzać walentynki, prawda? Chłopak uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na zachodzące słońce. Przez całą drogę rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Kiedy dotarli do celu, chłopcy poszli kupić bilety i jedzenie, a wtedy Séraphine odciągnęła Marinette na bok. - I jak? - zapytała. - Cudownie! Wyjaśniamy sobie jak to było z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem oraz dlaczego nie zorientowaliśmy się, że to tak naprawdę my. A jak się połączy charakter Adriena z charakterem Kota to powstaje chłopak idealny! - Marinette uśmiechnęła się i popatrzyła się w kierunku blondyna rozmarzonym wzrokiem. - Mam usiąść obok Ciebie? - Tak, tak, tak! Będziesz mnie uspokajać jakby co. Obie się zaśmiały i po chwili dołączyły do swoich partnerów. Séraphine wzięła od chłopaka pudełko z popcornem, a gdy zobaczyła, że jest on karmelowy, była wniebowzięta, ale też zdziwiona faktem, że Nathanaël zna ją aż tak dobrze. Cała czwórka weszła do sali kinowej i usiadła wygodnie w ostatnim rzędzie, w kolejności Adrien, Marinette, Séraphine, Nathanaël. Kiedy film się rozpoczął, okazało się, iż jest to komedia romantyczna, które dziewczyna uwielbiała. Nie dość, że dobry popcorn to jeszcze film fajny. Podczas seansu rudowłosa rzucała przyjaciółce ciche podpowiedzi, co zakończyło się sukcesem, ponieważ pod koniec Marinette była wtulona w Adriena, który czule obejmował ją ramieniem. Okazało się, że sama trzyma Nathanaëla za rękę, o czym zorientowała się, dopiero kiedy wychodzili. Zerknęła na zegarek. Dochodziła dziewiąta, dlatego uznała, iż pora się zbierać. Nathanaël zaproponował, że ją odprowadzi. Séraphine zgodziła się, więc pożegnała się z Adrienem, który niósł śpiącą już Marinette. Mimo swojej infantylności było to naprawdę romantyczne i słodkie. - Idziemy? - zapytał Nathanaël, a rudowłosa przytaknęła. Paryż wciąż pachniał kwiatami, mimo tego, że na ulicach było o wiele mniej ludzi. Latarnie świeciły ciepłym blaskiem, a wszystko wydawało się takie ciche i spokojne. Szli w tej ciszy, napawając się swoją obecnością. Było idealnie. Będąc tuż pod jej domem, chłopak zatrzymał się i powiedział, że za chwilę wróci. Podał dziewczynie swoją torbę, a sam pobiegł na drugą stronę ulicy. - Jak myślisz, o co chodzi? - zapytała Rosaliie, wychylając się z jej torebki. - Nie wiem, zaraz się przekonamy. - odpowiedziała i kazała kwami się schować. Séraphine ujrzała, że z torby Nathanaëla wystaje jego szkicownik. Wyjęła go ostrożnie, na co on jej zawsze pozwalał, i otworzyła go na stronie, która była zaznaczona ołówkiem. Kiedy to zrobiła, zaniemówiła. Ujrzała siebie. Uśmiechniętą, ubraną w fioletową sukienkę. W rękach miała kwiaty, a na głowie diadem. Za nią stał Nathanaël, uśmiechając się lekko. Przewróciła stronę i zobaczyła kolejny rysunek z jej udziałem. Tym razem przytulała się do chłopaka, a ten całował ją w czubek głowy. Dziewczyna znowu się uśmiechała, tyle że teraz koronę trzymała w ręce razem z kwiatami. Zamknęła szkicownik i schowała go do torby. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że ona znaczy dla niego tyle, co on dla niej. Kochała go całym sercem, bezgranicznie. Uznała, że ma gdzieś zakaz ojca. Nie miała zamiaru spotkać innych chłopaków. Żadnen z nich nie mógłby się równać z Nathanaëlem. Przypomniała sobie słowa Pann. Nie może być przez całe życie "silną, niezależną". Ujrzała, że chłopak wraca do niej z bukietem kwiatów w ręce. - Wybacz, że musiałaś tyle czekać, ale... - nie dokończył. Dziewczyna wzięła od niego bukiet i pocałowała go. Był to jej pierwszy pocałunek. Pełen miłości i czułości. Chciała przelać w niego wszystkie swoje uczucia. Poczuła, jak Nathanaël obejmuje ją w pasie i przytula do siebie. To była najpiękniejsza chwila w jej życiu. Kiedy ich usta się rozłączyły, Séraphine popatrzyła prosto w jego oczy i szepnęła słowa, które chciała mu powiedzieć już dawno. - Kocham Cię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło i odgarnął z jej twarzy kosmyk włosów. - Ja też Cię kocham Séraphine Sylvie Daquin. ---- Pięć stron w Wordzie, gratuluję wszystkim wytrwałym. Chcielibyście więcej takich Love Story? Dajcie znać w komentarzach! C: Wesołych Walentynek! Kategoria:Opowiadania